Champ de ruine
by Audace
Summary: Un monde de désolation, des corps à terre, une guerre, son héros, un adversaire meurtrier, des armées s'affrontant, une destinée, un jeune homme et une référence culte. Une Bataille finale revisitée.


_Champs de ruines_

La forêt n'est plus que désolation. Ce lieu, déjà sombre et interdit, est aujourd'hui champ de ruine et de mort. D'une part, des combattants acharnés contre l'Ennemi. Contre ce régime qui cherche à s'imposer. À supprimer leurs libertés. À prendre le pouvoir par la Force. De l'autre, des ombres encagoulées. Spectres de la Mort. Qui veulent tuer et régner. L'Obscurité.

Autrefois, les ruines toutes proches formaient un château. Si on l'a vu avant qu'il ne s'effondre, on peut en deviner l'enceinte. Mais les tours qui lui donnaient toute sa magnificence se sont écroulées. Plus loin, on décèle le précipice et le lac, dont la surface sombre ne peut qu'accentuer l'impression froide qui se dégage du lieu.

Au bord de la falaise, se tient un jeune homme. Il contemple la Bataille. C'est la dernière. Il le sait. _Il le sent_. Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de cette guerre qui lui a volé sa jeunesse. Alors qu'il aurait dû rire, tricher aux examens, s'inquiéter de ses réussites, se chercher une petite amie ou penser à son avenir, il s'est battu. Parce que dès sa naissance, il a été concerné par ce combat. Parce qu'il a été choisi par son adversaire.

Les choses auraient pu être différentes. Il aurait pu grandir aimé. Et avoir cette vie que tant d'autres ont sans en mesurer la valeur. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Il ne regrette pas ses choix. Pas tous du moins. Il ne connait pas la haine. Pour lui, la vie est Amour. Amour pour ses amis, qui sont comme la famille qu'il n'a pas connu. Amour pour elle, avec qui -il l'espère- il pourra se fonder une vraie famille. Amour pour ceux qu'il côtoie au quotidien, qui lui apportent ce soutien dont il a besoin. Amour pour ceux qui le suivent dans ce combat qui est aussi le leur. Amour envers ceux qui donnent leurs vies pour cette guerre beaucoup trop destructrice.

En fait si, il connait la haine. La Haine envers ceux contre qui il combat. La Haine envers celui qui a tout engendré. La Haine envers cet homme, qui ne s'assume pas, qui rejette ce qu'il est, qui rejette le monde qui l'a rejeté. La Haine envers cet homme, qui n'en est plus un, car il s'est laissé corrompre par des valeurs qui ne valent rien. La Haine envers ceux qui le suivent, qui adhèrent à cette idéologie de folie. La Haine envers ceux qui, pour ce monstre, ont tué des personnes que lui aimait.

Le jeune homme le sait. Lorsque le jour se lèvera le lendemain, ce sera sur un nouveau monde. La guerre aura prit fin. Mais il ne sait dans quel sens. Il ne sait quel camp vaincra. Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Alors il observe. Et il voit. Ces combats qui ne prennent fin. Ces hommes et ces femmes à qui il tient et qui se battent sans relâche. Pour que lui puisse vaincre. Pour que leurs enfants puissent grandir dans un monde sans peur. Pour des tas de raisons. Qui se rassemblent en leur Force. L'Amour. Ils se battent par Amour. Mais aussi pour l'Amour. Pour que les gens puissent vivre, rire, Aimer. Sans être en perpétuel danger. Il regarde. Et ses yeux reflètent les lueurs qui traversent le champ de ruines. Rouges. Dorées. Vertes. Lueurs d'espoir. Lueurs de mort.

Il veut fermer les yeux. Il ne veut pas voir. Il voudrait ignorer. Il voudrait ne pas avoir à faire. Il souhaite de toutes ses forces être dans un cauchemar. Mais il le sait. Ce n'est pas le cas. Tout cela est vrai. Ce cadavre, à quelques pas de lui, est vrai. Avec le visage d'un enfant ayant trop vite grandit. Il revoit ce jeune garçon, il y a quelques années, à lui courir après pour obtenir une photographie. Cette peur est vraie. Refoulée au plus profond, mais toujours présente, à lui rappeler sa mortalité, la mortalité de ceux qu'il aime. Ce carnage est vrai. Ces corps qui s'effondrent, sans vies, alors qu'hier encore ils riaient avec lui. Ce combat est vrai. Meurtrier, sanglant, destructeur.

Il voudrait ignorer. Mais il n'a pas le droit. Il a été désigné. C'est pour lui que les autres meurent. Pour que lui puisse agir. Et tenter de gagner ce combat acharné. Alors il voit. Tout, toute l'horreur de cette guerre, toutes les vies détruites, toute la folie de ses adversaires. Et surtout, il voit que ses amis tombent. De plus en plus nombreux. Il voit qu'ils perdent. Il voit le ciel traversé d'un phénix doré. C'est à lui de jouer. Il n'a plus le choix. Il ne l'a jamais eut. Il voudrait voir les visages souriants de ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille. Il voudrait être encore dans ce château, à réviser pour se construire un avenir. Il voudrait tenir dans ses bras celle qu'il aime, sans avoir à se préoccuper de savoir si il sera encore là trois jours plus tard, à la faire rire et à la rendre heureuse.

Mais il sait qu'il ne peut avoir tout cela. Du moins, pas dans un monde en guerre. Alors il pose son regard sur les ruines. Peut-être pour la dernière fois, songe-t-il. Et il repense au bonheur. Aux rires échangés. Aux visages illuminés. Aux baisers donnés. Aux moments passés. À ce château, sa maison. Aux générations qui suivront.

Il se retourne. Et entre dans la forêt. Il se fraye un passage, dans ce qui fût la peur des étudiants. Il sait que son ennemi n'est pas loin. À travers cette marque qui fait parti de son identité, il sent sa présence, son euphorie. Comment tant de morts peuvent-ils le rendre heureux? Il tourne à droite. Il n'est plus très loin. Il a conscience que le lendemain, le monde sorcier sera soit en train de fêter sa victoire, soit à se terrer pour échapper au Lord. Plus que quelques mètres. Il ressent, posé sur lui, l'espoir de toute une nation. Il pénètre dans la clairière.

Il le voit. Entouré de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Tous aussi fous les uns que les autres. Tous aussi avides de sang, de meurtres et de tortures. Et lui, au milieu de ces hommes inhumains, nimbé par l'obscurité des arbres, les yeux rouges se posant sur le jeune homme. La lune éclaire un moment son visage. Un cadavre. Son adversaire n'est qu'un cadavre animé de pensées racistes.

- Harry, susurre-t-il d'une voix caverneuse, te voilà enfin.

- Comment ?, le dénommé Harry sait qu'il est le moment de poser ses questions, sinon il n'aura jamais les réponses. Comment peux-tu vouloir ça Tom ? Quel homme es-tu pour ainsi cautionner tant de morts ? Tant de carnage ? Comment peux-tu souhaiter ça ? Qui es-tu Tom ?

Le cadavre lève son arme et prépare le coup mortel. Harry ne bouge pas, son arme dans la main, le bras le long du corps. Avant le rayon vert fatal, Tom murmure quelques mots.

- Je suis ton père.

Et Harry tombe.

o0O0o

Je me réveillai en sursaut et cherchant tout de suite un point d'ancrage qui me ramena dans la réalité. Mon poster des Flèches d'Appleby. Celui qui faisait tant enrager mon oncle fan des Canons. Voilà. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Note à moi-même: ne JAMAIS réécouter papa raconter la Grande Bataille et regarder un épisode de Star Wars le même soir...

o0O0o

Disclaimer : La partie Harry Potter est à J., et la référence -culte- à Star Wars à Georges Lucas... Le tout écrit sur la chanson _Russian_, de Sting qui nous parle de la guerre froide et de la bombe atomique! C'est gai hein?


End file.
